


It's the Thought That Counts

by EasternGalaxy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, brief mention of gabe's ex-husband, prison breakouts as romantic gestures, sorry jack but he has a better man now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasternGalaxy/pseuds/EasternGalaxy
Summary: The op turned out to be unnecessary. By the time Reaper had dispatched the last of the security guards outside of the facility, Akande was already outside.





	It's the Thought That Counts

The op turned out to be unnecessary. By the time Reaper had dispatched the last of the security guards outside of the facility, Akande was already outside.

"Ah, took your time, I see," he smiled jovially, brushing cement from his chest.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, retracting the steel claws and tossing his empty shotguns to the side. He could only imagine how Akande had managed to get covered in that much debris, even without his famous gauntlet. He looked good, however, Gabe could tell that much. In his time with Blackwatch, he'd seen what maximum security could do to even the toughest of men - but not to Akande. If anything, the man looked better than ever. Gabriel might be biased, though.

"Rendezvous is a block from here," he offered, instead of commenting on Akande's appearance.

Not the most charming hello, but damn it, Reaper was going to successfully complete this mission if it was the last thing he did. Even if a huge wrench had been thrown in it. At least the wrench had been thrown by one of Talon's best tactical minds, so perhaps they'd avoid a repeat of the Volskaya incident.

"No hello?" Akande raised an eyebrow.

Gabriel paused, as if considering whether he had time for such a greeting. He had planned on one, but that was before Akande had ruined his Talon-sponsored romantic gesture.

His train of thought was interrupted as the prison finally came to life, alarms blaring and disrupting the hypothetical moment. That was a longer delay than anticipated. Helix was either getting rusty or Akande was just that good.

Or both, Gabriel thought, watching as Akande's pleasant air disappeared, eyes sharp as he surveyed the breached prison compound.

"Time to go," he said, turning back to Gabriel, "Rendezvous point, yes?"

Reaper smiled behind the mask. Akande's ability to seamlessly switch from charismatic to tactical was impressive - of course, he did think that most things about Akande were impressive. The fact that the man was able to effortlessly keep up with Gabriel's wraith form as he glided away was just one of those many things.

Despite the rather obnoxious alarms, nobody physically chased the two Talon operatives to the sleek black aircraft waiting in the empty garage right outside the prison's no-fly zone. It left Gabe wondering just how many guards Akande had managed to take out before their little reunion.

"I punched through the wall," Akande spoke once they were settled and in the air, "I observed the guards for a long time. They were not strong enough to stand in my way."

He stared at Gabe for a short while, stone-faced, before he grinned once more.

"I assumed you were wondering," he said.

Gabe let out a long, rattling sigh, scraping his hand down his mask in faux-annoyance.

"The gorilla?" he growled, "Of all the Overwatch agents-"

"I missed you as well, Gabriel," Akande interrupted, glancing over warmly.

He offered out his hand, still dusty with the remnants of his old cell wall. Gabe looked around as if to survey the area for onlookers before Akande scoffed and wrapped his arm around the wraith instead, pulling him over slightly until Gabe was nearly flush against his side and sitting on the ridge between his seat and Akande's.

Gabe noted with some exasperation that if he still had blood, his cheeks would be heated with it.

"You know full well that our pilot is not going to leave his post and bother us," Akande chided, before furrowing his brow slightly, "Unless Talon has been getting sloppy with recruits in my absence."

"I'm not worried about the pilot," Gabe replied, making no effort to get back into his own seat, "It's Sombra and her irritating habit of attempting to monitor me. It's apparently how she makes friends."

"Hm," Akande hummed, "Concerning. However, I already dispatched the recording device upon embarking the craft. She is not as clever as she believes."

"God, I love you," Gabe muttered.

Akande raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"I said good work," Gabe replied quickly, adjusting his hood and burrowing further into Akande's side. It was clear the other man had heard, but he remained silent, instead curving his lips into a smile. No need to force a repetition of something he already knew.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Gabe finally spoke, "I can't believe you ruined my romantic gesture."

"So that's why you're being moody," Akande laughed, and if that wasn't music to Gabe's ears he didn't know what was. He was tempted to drop the mask and kiss Akande right there.

"I'm not being moody," he huffed instead, "I'm just saying."

"And here I thought you might be impressed," Akande mused.

"Of course I was," Gabe replied, not even bothering to pretend otherwise. He was glad Akande had managed to read between the lines earlier - he really had missed him. Talon's personnel had grown nearly unbearable in his absence. Just the thought of having to put up with Sombra alone was enough to give him the beginnings of a headache.

"You were vital to the escape," Akande smiled, leaning down to peck the side of Gabe's mask, "I appreciate you taking care of the outside security. Your fights with Overwatch have made you immeasurably stronger. I cannot wait to rejoin the Talon council with you by my side."

Gabe's shoulders shook with a small laugh as he ducked his head, disguising how deeply the touching sentiment had affected him. He reached up to slide the mask off of his face and lifted up a gloved hand to tap his own cheek.

Akande caught on and immediately placed a kiss there.

"Better," Gabe said smugly, still glowing from the praise.

Maybe the extraction hadn't been as grand of a gesture as he had hoped, but sitting in the nondescript aircraft, finally reunited with Akande, Gabe couldn't have dreamed of the plan going any better.

"So, when do I get to fight your ex-husband?"

"Oh my god."

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle please, this is the first time i wrote something creatively since like, eighth grade. characterization? i don't know her.


End file.
